


Whatever The Hell We Want

by Casey_Willcocks



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100, bellamy - Fandom, clarke - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Willcocks/pseuds/Casey_Willcocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 100 have landed on Earth and rules must be made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever The Hell We Want

The 100 gathered around the campfire as Clarke stood back, watching the activity of the delinquents. 

"On the Ark, there was too many rules. We couldn't do anything. We had no freedom, no voice. Well, they sent us down here to die. So down here, there are no rules." 

The woods filled with cheers as the crowd chanted Bellamy's name, whilst forming a circle round him and the fire.

Clarke's stomach felt uneasy. 

She knew they needed some sort of rule down here, otherwise everything would fall apart and they'd be dead from stupidity in weeks, never mind the radiation. 

"So if we started killing each other?" Clarke shouted from the sidelines, causing silence to hang in the crowd. They moved aside, allowing a pathway to form between Clarke and Bellamy.

"That's not going to happen." 

"And how do you know that Bellamy?" 

Clarke crossed her arms round her chest, standing taller and not backing down. 

"I'm in charge here. No one will try to kill anyone else. Like I said, down here we can do whatever the hell we want!" 

"And who put you in charge Blake?"

Bellamy stepped intimidatingly closer, looking down on Clarke. 

"I did, Princess."

"Don't call me Princess."

"Does the Princess not like my name for he-"

Clarke stepped up onto her tiptoes, gently pressing her lips to his chapped ones. 

At first, Bellamy didn't respond, too taken back by Clarke's actions, but his hands found her waist quickly and he began kissing her.

Clarke reluctantly pulled away, Bellamy's hands still resting on her waist. 

"What are you doing?" Bellamy whispered. 

"Whatever the hell I want."


End file.
